How Can I tell?
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Danny likes a very interesting girl that he's sure he's in love with, so he asks Sam for ways on how to figure out if he really is in love with the mystery girl, or if it's just puppy love


How Can I Tell?

Summary: Danny likes a very interesting girl that he's sure he's in love with, so he asks Sam for ways on how to figure out if he really is in love with the mystery girl, or if it's just puppy love.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I never will!

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! Hey, DxSfluffluver4ever here with yet another random story and very fluffy! Remember to RxR!

17-year-old Goth girl Sam Manson was lying on her bed, writing in one of her many poetry notebooks when she heard a whistling-type noise by her window.

She rolled her eyes and said out loud, "Come in, it's safe."

Suddenly a tall, white haired boy with neon green eyes and wearing a black and white spandex suit with a 'DP' in the middle appeared in her room.

Sam said to him, "Do you have to go through my window every time you want to come over? I mean we do have something in the front and back of the house; they're called doors, people use them when they want to enter someplace. I have one here, too."

The ghost boy said, "I know, but it's more fun this way." Suddenly a blue ring came around the boy and he landed on the ground. His white hair turned jet black; his green eyes turned a beautiful baby blue, and his spandex suit turned into a white and red shirt and baby blue jeans that matched his piercing blue eyes.

Sam said, "So, what's sup, Danny?"

Danny said, "Sam, I've known you for years and you've been my best friend forever."

Sam said, "Yeah… Danny is there something you want to talk about?"

Danny said, "Actually there is, okay, I know you'd never admit it, but I know what a romantic you are and I need your help."

Sam said, "What's your problem?"

Danny said, "See, there's this girl…"

Before Danny finished, Sam said, "You like her?" Sam held her breath while she waited for the answer. She didn't want to know Danny had a crush on a girl. Sam had a crush on Danny, actually, crush was an understatement; she was completely in love with him. She had been since they were 14, maybe longer, and it killed her whenever he had a crush on someone.

Danny said, "Actually, I think I'm in love with her."

Sam gulped, looked at her book and said, "Okay, do you need a way to tell her?" Even though it killed Sam that Danny was in love with another, Sam was not willing to jeopardize their friendship on feelings that he would never return. Sam was willing to do anything to make sure Danny was happy, even if it meant helping him be with a girl that wasn't her.

Danny said, "No, I know how I'm going to tell her, I just want to make sure I am in love with her."

Sam got up, closed her eyes, and put her book away. Then she thought Maybe Danny isn't in love, what if this is just puppy love, like it always is? I can tell him how I feel and just maybe he'd feel the same. Sam sat up on her bed and Danny sat next to her.

Sam said, "Okay, um, do you ever get tongue-tied around her?"

Danny said, "Yeah, my tongue stops working, and I don't know what to say or what I'm saying."

Sam nodded and said, "Okay, have you ever kissed her?"

Danny blushed and said, "Yeah, twice."

Sam blinked and said, "Did you feel sparks?"

Danny said, "Yeah, I felt a lot of sparks, and I felt like I was flying."

Sam said, "Have you ever done anything corny around her, you know, like accidentally call her pretty, or blush around her, or when her head was turned you couldn't resist noticing how good she smelled?"

Danny gave a dreamy smile and said, "Yeah, I've done all of that."

Sam said, "Okay, those were all questions for puppy love, and obviously this is more than that. It doesn't mean you love her, but I'll ask you some more serious questions."

Danny nodded and said, "Okay."

Sam said, "Does your heart start pounding around her?"

Danny said, "Yes, God, yes."

Sam said, "What kind of pounding?"

Danny said, "It feels like a humming birds, bees, and every other pounding is in my heart, along with drums that are constantly being pounded on."

Sam said, "Wow, that's intense."

Danny said, "Yeah, I know."

Sam closed her eyes; it was getting hard to keep from falling apart.

Danny said, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam said, "Yeah, just got a headache. Okay, when do you think about her, do you think about her a lot?"

Danny said, "I think about her all day, and when I don't think about her I realize that I'm not thinking about her and then I start thinking about her."

Sam said, "How do you think about her? Do you think about her in a friendly way?"

Danny said, "When I think about her I imagine kissing her, or being around her, you know, like I would think of a girlfriend." Sam was getting closer to a breakdown. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Danny said, "Sam, if you're not feeling good we can always--"

Sam cut him off and said, "No, I'm okay, I just have a few more questions left."

Danny said, "Okay, if you're sure you can handle it."

Sam said, "How do you feel when she looks at you, when she smiles at you?"

Danny said, "I feel nervous, but excited at the same time, like everything's strange, but familiar at the same time. I don't know, I can't really--"

Sam said, "Describe it?"

Danny said, "Yeah."

Sam knew that was how she felt with Danny, all the things Danny felt for his love Sam felt exactly the same for him, and if Danny's girl ever hurt him Sam would give her hell.

Sam said, "What's she like?"

Danny said, "She's pretty, smart, a great person, she has a great sense of humor, there are more things I can say about her but the list is too long."

Sam said, "Do you trust?"

Danny said, "Yes, I really do. I'd trust her with my life."

Sam said, "Do you think she'd be there for you, after all, you're Danny Phantom."

Danny said, "Yes, I know she'd be there for me, and I know I'd be there for her."

Sam's eyes actually had tears dwelling in them, but before Danny could notice she rubbed her eyes. Before Sam could excuse Danny so she could cry, she had to know something, so she said, "Why do you like her?"

Danny said, "I like her because of who she is, because she's pretty, funny, unique. I like her because I'd do anything for her, because she makes me happy, and because when I'm with her it's the greatest thing in the world."

Sam couldn't handle it anymore; she got up, turned her back to him and let little tears fall down.

She wiped them, sat down again and said, "Yeah, you're definitely in love." She looked down and closed her eyes again.

Danny smiled at her and whispered, "Do you want to know who I've been talking about?"

Sam cleared her throat, smiled, nodded and said, "Yeah, tell me."

Danny looked at her for a while and whispered, "It's you."

Sam looked at him and whispered, "What?"

Danny said, "Sam, I love you, and I've wanted to tell you for 3 years, I just wanted to make sure, but I always knew."

Sam said, "Danny I love you, too. I just didn't think you felt the same way."

As soon as Sam finished talking Danny kissed her on the lips.

When they parted Danny said, "I do feel the same way." Then they kissed again. They got what they always wanted; each other.

The End

A/N: What did you guys think? I know it probably wasn't that good; after all I haven't posted in months. Please RxR!

DxSfluffluver4ever


End file.
